


and truth be told (i never was yours)

by allpowerfullou



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [5]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Blind Date, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yongguk has a crush and crushes suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	and truth be told (i never was yours)

**Author's Note:**

> title from panic's 'this is gospel' 
> 
> i wasnt supposed to write this prompt but i had a barely stared fic about two guys sitting in a hospital after a bar fight and idk how the fuck i managed to make it about a blind date but whatever omg

Junhong eyed the amber liquid in front of him with a curious distaste. Sweat was beading along the glass, sliding down the cold surface in slow, careful movements. He wanted to reach forward and move the glass onto the coaster directly beside it, but something in the back of his head told him not to. 

The owner of the drink seemed to not even notice the lack of interest coming from the younger, babbling on about--something--without the slightest care in the world. It was kind of cute, but nothing that would end in his happy ending; Junhong sighed, regretting his decision to not get something stronger as he sipped on his hard cider. He took a chance to really focus on the guy before him, broad, tall, cat-like eyes, and nice hands, before mentally writing the date off as a null. Hell, it wasn’t even his worst date, but the guy seemed to only be capable of talking about himself, his job, his stressful day, and Junhong just couldn’t bring himself to care when he knew there were last night’s wings in the fridge at home. 

“Are you even listening to me right now?”

“Hmm?” Junhong asked, eyes jerking from where they were staring at Himchan’s hands to lock on the guy’s face, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

The man, Himchan, rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back, shaking his head a little as he offered the younger a grim smile, “Listen, kid, you’re hot. But clearly we’re not going to work out. I was planning on taking you home later, but honestly, you look like my students when I actually teach at an 8 am. Go home, do something fun, ‘kay?” 

A professor? Why didn’t he mention that earlier? Junhong’s interest was piqued but the elder was already throwing money onto the table and checking his pockets for everything. 

“You good, kid? Do you have a ride home?” The elder asked, hesitating as his gaze lingered on Junhong. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled as he stood up, offering the elder a more genuine smile,” I’m good. Hey, I’m sorry it didn’t work out, if it helps, I was really looking forward to going home with you. I think it was the teacher voice, honestly,” he laughed, tucking his phone into his pocket as he smiled down at the black haired man before him.

“Ugh, same. But, I can’t morally take you home when you have the same look of vague uninterest as the kids I teach,” his smile was soft, the conversation flowing a lot easier now that they both had addressed their lack of interest. “Maybe we can get together some time that doesn’t have to do with small talk and dating?”

The offer was an easy out, and Junhong took it immediately, nodding a little too eager. “That would be great!” 

“Awesome, text me and let me know you got home okay, alright?” Junhong didn’t even notice Himchan guiding them out of the bar, his hand wrapped tightly around the younger’s forearm until the chilled wind was wrapping around his lean frame. 

“I definitely will. Have a good night, Himchan,” they left just like that, parting ways without a kiss or even a hug. 

After rounding the corner of the first block, Junhong groaned and pulled out his phone, checking the message that he’d gotten early during his date. 

jdae93: heeeey junhongie  
jdae93: i kno youre on a date and all but someone landed themselves in the hospital  
jdae93: and the person they called (me) is a little bit busy at the moment  
jdae93: so let me kno if youre gonna go home with that guy so i can find someone to go get yongguk hyung  
jdae93: and i really hope its not me  
jdae93: he gets mean when hes drinking around me ):

Junhong rolled his eyes, clearly unamused with his friend as he shot back a quick “i’ll get him”. He had to resist the urge to call the elder and explain why Yongguk got so mean to him whenever he drank. It’s hard to tolerate Daehyun when he’s on a mission to harass and embarrass everyone. Maybe he really did spend too much time with Youngjae?

 

Yongguk let his head loll back, staring up at the ceiling tiles in vague disinterest. There was a clock on the wall that was too loud and every tick seemed to crawl deeper under his skin as he exhaled slowly and shut his eyes. Or at least, he tried but the one was already swollen shut and his right was bruised and inflamed. His tongue ran over his front teeth while he glanced at the reception desk, wondering when he could get another dosage of pain medicine. His wrist was laying bandaged in his lap, throbbing in time with his eye and lip. Despite how rough he looked, it made him happy knowing the other guy looked even worse. 

“You’ve been here for six hours, and they still haven’t gotten you into the back yet?” Junhong’s voice cut through Yongguk’s swimming brain with ease, causing the elder to jerk up in mild shock.

He definitely didn’t expect to see Junhong, not when he had called Daehyun as soon as it had happened, but he was thankful for the younger regardless. 

“I know, you’d think I wasn’t nearly bleeding out,” the older man retorted, throwing a dirty glare in the direction of the woman behind the check in counter. 

“Listen, I don’t think you’re going to die anytime soon, at least they bandaged you,” he picked up Yongguk’s bandaged arms, grimacing at the place where blood was seeping through, his fingers delicately pressing into soft skin. “Even if it does look like they half assed it.”

“I guess I was kind of being a dick anyway. It’s whatever, let’s just go,” it took a few bumbling seconds to readjust to the feeling of standing. His leg was sore, ankle most likely swollen, and all he really wanted to do was sit back down.

But Junhong was here to save the day, and he couldn’t be a little bitch when this perfect specimen was in front of him. He swallowed his pain and took a tedious step. The medicine had already worn off for the rest of his body, causing Yongguk to whine low in his throat. It felt like fireworks were exploding behind his eyes with every half hearted step, his stomach flipping obnoxiously with pain. When he was drinking and fueled by adrenaline, he honestly didn’t think twice about what it was going to feel like later as he slammed the man’s face down on the counter, but now he was filled with an agonizing amount of regret. 

“Wait, why are you here, I thought you had a date tonight?” Junhong ducked his head a little, a blush climbing high across his face. 

“Yeah, I did. It didn’t work out. But, apparently he’s one of Jongup’s professors, so that would’ve been interesting if something did happen,” Junhong wrapped an arm around the elder’s waist with a small smirk at the way Yongguk pulled away before relaxing into the touch. 

It was cute how Yongguk thought it was some huge secret, when in reality everyone knew about the crush. He was obvious in all the wrong ways, and it made Junhong’s chest hurt knowing that he didn’t feel the same way back. There wasn’t a single person he loved more than Yongguk, but he wasn’t in love. 

The two were walking in silence when Junhong’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Shifting to get it was a little awkward, Yongguk’s near deadweight making it hard to move but he managed. He glanced at the screen, smirking at the text.

strongchan: I never got a text telling me that you made it home? So, I’m going to assume you’re not home yet, and if I asked you to come over, you’re free enough to do so. 

His gaze flickered over to Yongguk, who was trying really hard to act like he hadn’t seen it, then back at the screen, typing out a quick one handed reply.

junlo: hmmm im gonna have to think about it. you need to make me an offer, and ill pencil you in. ^-^

“Doesn’t seem to be going too bad,” the black haired man said offhandedly, as if Junhong wouldn’t hear the jealousy in every word. 

“I just forgot to tell him I made it home okay, it’s nothing. Stop being mean and help me a little, hyung. You’re heavier than I remembered,” Junhong’s laugh was forced while Yongguk’s breathing stopped all together. 

It wasn’t a complete lie. True, he had forgotten to tell the professor he made it home okay, but he still felt a lot worse about it than he should. Junhong had always tried to tiptoe around the elder’s feelings, not quite sure on how to handle them when he could barely stay with someone longer than two months.

A moment later, his phone buzzed, then buzzed again. The second message most likely an address which he needed to remember to send to Daehyun. He pulled his phone out of his pocket enough to peek when he felt Yongguk pull away from him completely, making the younger look up in confusion. 

“I can walk, Junhongie. I’ll be fine. Go finish your date,” Junhong’s eyes were wide, guilt growing in his chest as he stared at his friend. 

His phone vibrated once more in his pocket, and he took a step back, slowly nodding. 

“Are you sure, Yongguk?” 

“When am I not?” with a sigh, Yongguk watched as Junhong turned and ran off, leaving Yongguk by the front door of the hospital. 

He pulled his phone out, shooting Daehyun a quick text before sitting down on the bench outside.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be my friend [twitter](twitter.com/bangbooty) [tumblr](harryaches.tumblr.com)


End file.
